Kyoya's match
by devilish angel 4eva
Summary: A new TEACHER!What? she's Haruhi's cousin


Title: Kyoya's Match

Summary: Haruhi is going to have an unexpected visit from her cousin…… or maybe not really just a visit.

Pairings: Kyoya/OC, Tamaki/Haruhi

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Class 1-A**

"I'm sorry class, your sensei has to go to a family emergency so you will have a new teacher for the time being" said the vice principal.

Then the students started talking wondering what happened or something else. Some are not really interested.

"I wonder what happened to our teacher" said the twins in unison.

"Now class please welcome, Hana Mizuki" said the vice principal.

Then the teacher came in, who looks like a 16-year-old teacher, smiling at her students, okay maybe not really smiling. She has a long dark hair that probably reaches her waist. She also have dark brown eyes that kind of look like it's black.

Haruhi just stared at the new teacher like she just saw something, well let's just say she's shocked.

All the students started talking because their new teacher looks like their same age.

"Okay now Miss Mizuki, I'll be leaving." Said the VP (too lazy to type the whole word)

"Yes. Arigato, for showing me the way and for introducing me to the class" said Miss Hana with a smile to the VP.

"Okay now you have to be nice to your new teacher" said the VP, while getting out the door and finally it closed.

"I'm Hana Mizuki, like what the Vice principal said and if you have a question about feel free to ask me" said Miss Hana.

One of the students raised his hand.

"Yes? And please tell me your name." she pointed to the boy who was raising his hand.

"Umm… the names Touya, exactly how old are you? I don't mean to be rude or anything but well you seem young to be a teacher." Said the boy named Touya.

"It's no problem, I'm 16 years old." Said Hana

Then everyone started chattering except Haruhi and the twins.

The twins were looking at Haruhi to their new teacher, back in forth.

"Okay quiet down, just because we're almost the same age doesn't mean I will give you a lot of freedom, I'll be like the other teacher" said Miss Hana.

"Okay now, everyone can call me Mizuki-san or Mizuki-sensei." Said Hana

"Okay now on with the class" said Hana

Hana was teaching her students Algebra when the bell rang for the students to eat lunch.

"Okay, class dismissed" said Hana.

Hikaru and Kaoru were walking to go to the cafeteria when they noticed that Haruhi was not with them. Both stared at each other for awhile then walked back to their classroom. When they heard two people talking.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Inside the classroom 1-A**

"Hana-chan what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm here to teach Ha-chan" said Hana.

Haruhi stared at Hana for a second then finally said…

"Let me guess you ran away again" said Haruhi as if it's totally normal.

"Yes, and I'm her to teach too. Beside I want to see you. I can't believe they banned us to see each other. Actually I went here to visit my favorite cousin, duh. Obviously. Anyways, I ran away because they are going to make me marry this guy. Who I think is a jerk. Besides he's annoying," said Hana.

"What? They're making you marry someone again after how many times, you ruined it by doing some prank to them. What happened to this one? How come he didn't quit yet?" asked Haruhi.

"Actually, I didn't meet him yet, but I know his name and I know that he goes to this school…… okay you two come out from your hiding place or just get in here" said Hana.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Outside**

The twins just look at each other and revealed themselves, while sweat-dropping.

Clearly scared right now.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Back in the classroom 1-A**

"Hikaru and Kaoru, what are you doing eaves dropping our conversation" said Hana with a dangerous look in her eyes which reminds them of someone.

"Uh, we were looking for Haruhi" both the twins said nervously.

"Okay, Haruhi your friends want to talk to you, I guess. As for you two didn't your mother tell you not to eavesdrop? If I were you two you should not make it a habit. Don't ever eavesdrop on me again okay?" said Hana with a smile that sent shiver to their spines.

"Anyway, whatever we were talking about, this is between us two. Don't say anything about us being related okay you two." Said Hana with calmly.

"Anyways I think I'm keeping you from your friends Ha-chan, here this is where I am staying right now and also you could call me there" said Hana while giving Haruhi a piece of paper.

"Later boys remember what I said" said Hana with a smile, walking out to go to the teachers lounge.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**Haruhi and the twins**

"Okay you have a scary cousin. She reminds me of someone" said the twins.

Then Kyoya's face popped out of nowhere inside their head.

"She's just like that to people she doesn't know well" said Haruhi calmly.

"Really!? Wow, what she some kind of genius or something 'cause she's a teacher now and well the same age as us?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't see her very much because her father thinks I'm not good enough but she doesn't think that. She always runs away from her house to get away from her father which by the way is her step-father not her real father. sigh Her step-father is kind of controlling her life right now since her mother is sick. Her mother doesn't even know what's going on. That's why I worry most of the time." said Haruhi.

The twins just stared at her. Then realized that Haruhi has something that she still didn't tell them but will wait until she's ready to tell.

They were walking to the cafeteria and walked in. then they saw Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori.

"Why are you three late?! HUH?! You had father worried. I bet it's you two's fault that Haruhi was late for her lunch!" said Tamaki while pointing his finger toward the twins. Then the twins just grinned and then smirked at him as if saying I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**After school- at the Club**

Hana was walking when she saw the third music room. Then wanted to see what's inside so she did then opened the door.

What she saw was, well…… the Host Club. You would have thought she would be screaming and giggling because there were a lot of handsome men, well okay 6 excluding of course Haruhi. But all she did was raise her left eyebrow.

"Okay, this is weird. I came to Japan for this. Well, this is interesting" said Hana.

"Hello, Kaoru-san, Hikaru-san is it okay if I call you that, 'cause it's weird if I call you both Hitachiin-san. Both of you would be confused. And lastly Fujioka-san" said Hana.

"Hello Mizuki-sensei" said the three.

While Tamaki, stared at the three and then to Hana with huge eyes, back and forth.

"You must be the new teacher, I'm Kyoya Ohtori, that's Tamaki Souh, Hunny-sempai, and Mori-sempai" said Kyoya introducing himself and the rest of the club.

"Nice to meet you all" said Hana with a smile.

Then suddenly she remembered something.

"Wait, you're Kyoya Ohtori?" asked Hana.

"Why, yes I am" said Kyoya.

Hana just smiled at him and grabbed his hand as if to shake it but all she did was hurt it.

"IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU." Said Hana smiling but actually she's hurting Kyoya's hand. Then she let go.

All Kyoya did was stare at her then noticed that she gave him a note.

"Aww, Hunny-kun, you are so adorable. I can't believe you're older than me." Said Hana while smiling.

"So this is where the famous host club is. Hmm, interesting, yet weird. Anyway I have to talk to Fujioka-san". Said Hana

"Are you going to be our customer too?" asked Tamaki.

"Sure! I mean I'm a lesbian after all" said Hana sarcastically while staring Tamaki down.

All Tamaki did was hide to his beloved corner but then realized something.

"You know that Haruhi's a girl?!" asked Tamaki shocked.

"Of course anyone could see that she is a girl and beside I'm her teacher I should know this thing, anyway will you please excuse us" said Hana then nodded at Haruhi for her to follow her.

Hana went out of the room and Haruhi asked Kyoya if she could go already and all Kyoya did was nod while trying to figure out something.

"Oh no, maybe she's going to blackmail Haruhi and make her, her slave…" said Tamaki while imagining other thing that would happen to Haruhi.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that Hana-sensei is a lesbian or something, because if you do, she was just kidding milord" said the twins in unison.


End file.
